


Bathtime and Cuddles

by wtinp



Series: the babysitters club. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Caretaker!Steve, Gen, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, babysitter!Bruce, caretaker!Phil, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtinp/pseuds/wtinp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to go into the sewers. He is not happy about that. Bubble baths and cuddles help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowavemisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowavemisfit/gifts).



> so the last time I wrote something was like two years ago???? anyway, I really like nsap fics and this is my first attempt at them (plus I really wanted to write a series titled the babysitters club). I'm hoping it gets better as I write more, but who knows. also, please note that I ignore anything from canon I don't like (i.e. civil war, jarvis not existing and people thinking Tony doesn't know how to handle a weapon bc he's a ~spoiled rich kid~). also&& I didn't beta this bc it was giving me anxiety so let me know if there are glaring errors (like, my doc kept changing 'clint' to 'client'). 
> 
> also this is for [radiowavemisfit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowavemisfit/pseuds/radiowavemisfit), who inspired me to write this. also, count this as a belated bday fic :)

_Never again,_ Clint thinks, as he watches the rest of the sewer sludge make its way down the shower drain. When the call first came in, everyone thought it would be an easy one; just a couple of bank robbers with barely enough superpowers to be considered an Avengers problem. Steve and Phil only called in Clint, Nat and Sam to assist, knowing the five of them could handle everything.

It’s once they arrived on scene that everything (literally) became a shit show. 

Two of the guys surrendered easily, not willing to potentially die for the paltry amount they would have gotten from the bank. The third, however, bolted toward the sewers and _of course_ it was Clint’s job to go after him. What followed was a long and grueling trek through miles of questionable muck, before Nat caught the guy topside. 

To say Clint was pissed would be an understatement. 

He only made it about ten minutes into the debriefing before Phil had excused him with orders to shower until his skin wrinkled. Clint left gladly, making it back to the tower in record time. He was on his third shower now, using almost a whole bottle of soap before he finally felt like he was getting close to feeling clean. He turned the nozzle toward the massage setting and relaxed into the spray, the hot water soothing some of the aches and pains. 

“Pardon me, Master Clint, but Sir is inquiring whether you would like to join him in a bath,” Jarvis’ voice through the bathroom. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” Clint hopped out of the stall, making his way toward the purple Hawkeye robe Tony had found for him online. A bubble bath was just what he needed, and playing with his brother always made him feel better. “Who’s watching us?” He asked Jarvis, as he made his way to the elevator. 

“Master Bruce will assist with your bath, though Captain Rogers and Agent Coulson will be joining for a movie later.” 

Clint smiled as he felt the elevator move towards Tony’s floor, already feeling himself slip into his little headspace. His age varied depending on who was watching him, though he tended to stay between the 5 - 7 range. Tony, on the other hand, would be a little under two regardless. It was hard, at first, for Clint to accept that his little brother was too young to do a lot of things he liked, but he still loved being a big brother. Plus with Tony being so little, he needed a lot of naps, which meant Clint got a lot of one on one time with the adults. 

The elevator door opened to muffled giggles coming from Tony’s room, letting Clint know that Bruce had already got the bath going. He races through the apartment to join in the fun, dropping his robe on the bathroom floor as soon as he made it in the room, modesty long forgotten. 

“Clint!” Tony yells happily as soon as he notices him, water sloshing over the sides of the tub as he moved. 

“Hey little man, hop on in,” Bruce says, as he tries to keep Tony from wiggling too much. The water was the perfect temperature, and Bruce had added some of the color drops to give the bubbles a rainbow effect. 

“Duck?” Tony asks, pushing one of the Avenger-themed rubber ducks toward him. 

“Bruce, can I have a boat too?” Clint asks as he grabbed for the duck. 

“I don’t see why not,” Bruce replies as he plopped a couple more toys down in the water. Clint’s eyes roam over them as he tries to decide which game to play with his little brother. 

“Here Tony, you take this one,” he says, as he shoves a boat towards the smaller boy. “And I’ll use this, and we can race our ducks around the tub. Sound fun?” 

“Fun!” Tony bounces a little, as he tries to figure out how to keep his duck on the boat. Clint reaches over to help him, and then the two are off. They race their boats around the tub five times (Clint letting Tony win twice) before getting bored. 

“How about some coloring while I wash you guys off?” Bruce asks. 

“But I already washed!” Clint whines, though coloring did sound like fun. 

“I know, but Tony hasn’t. Don’t you want to set a good example for him?” Clint pouts a little at that, but concedes to letting Bruce wash him. The older part of him knows that Bruce also wants to check him for injuries, since he skipped medical in lieu of a shower. Bruce grabbed their bath time crayons and passed them to Clint as he lathered up a wash cloth. 

“I think I’m going to draw a car. But one that flies!” Clint says, as he grabs the green crayon. “What about you Tony?” 

“Cat,” Tony says, going for the orange one. Clint giggles as he starts his car; Tony _always_ draws a cat. He barely even notices Bruce washing him as he draws, getting Tony’s input as he moves along. Bruce moves on to Tony quickly, washing the wiggling boy as he adds a pink cat to the wall. 

“What do you think?” He asks Bruce, as he adds a red stripe to his car. 

“It looks great! Definitely the coolest flying car I’ve ever seen.” Bruce responds with a smile and a ruffling of his hair. “But now I think it’s time for two little boys to dry off and get into their pjs.”

“But…” Tony starts, his lips forming a pout, clearly not ready for bathtime to end. 

“C’mon sweetheart, you’re daddy is probably already waiting for us in the living room.” Bruce interrupts before Tony can make it to a full on cry. Mentioning Uncle Steve almost always gets Tony to stop crying. 

“Mine too?” Clint asks, already climbing out of the tub. 

“Yes, yours too, little man.” Bruce wraps a fluffy towel around Clint's shoulders before moving to help Tony out of the tub. “Can you dry yourself off while I get Tony ready?” 

“Yea, I can do it!” 

“Thanks. Once you’re done, come into the bedroom and we’ll get you into some pjs. Which ones do you want?”

Clint thinks about it for a minute before responding, “Nat!” 

“Good choice.” Bruce ruffles his hair again, as he guides Tony out of the room. Clint dries himself off quickly, but thoroughly, knowing Bruce will just make him do it again if he doesn’t get it all. Bruce is just finishing getting Tony’s diaper on when he walks into the room. He saw his black widow pjs set out on the end of the bed, along with a pullup. He made a face at that, but knew he wouldn’t get out of wearing one; it was a lot better than having an accident anyway. 

“Alright, all set.” Bruce asks, snapping Tony’s onsie shut. “Let’s go get that movie stared.” 

The three make their way toward the living room, both little boys bouncing with excitement when they see their daddies waiting for them. 

“Daddy!” Clint yells, plopping himself on his lap while Tony makes his way to Uncle Steve. 

“Hey pumpkin, did you have a nice bath?” Phil asks, combing his fingers through his little boy’s hair. 

“Yea, it was a lot of fun. Bruce let us play with the crayons and I drew a flying car! He said it was the best one he’s ever seen, didn’t you Bruce?” 

Bruce chuckles as he settles into the arm chair across from Steve. “Yes, it was a very impressive drawing.” 

“Told you,” Clint says, cuddling further into his Daddy’s lap. 

“What about you baby?” He hears Uncle Steve ask. 

“Fun.” Tony responds, eyes drooping a little. “Tired.” 

“Yea, I can see that. How about we make you a bottle while we get the move started?” Bruce gets up while Steve is talking, making his way toward the kitchen. Tony just hums his agreement, eyes closing as Steve wraps a blanket around him.

“Can we watch Calcifer?” Clint asks, through a yawn. 

“I think that’s a great choice. Do you want me to ask Bruce to bring you some juice?” 

“Yes, please. In my Captain cup.” 

“Bruce?” Phil calls, as Jarvis queues up _Howl’s Moving Castle._

“Already got it, Phil.” Bruce responds, making his way back into the room with both a bottle and a juice cup. 

“Thanks, Bruce.” Steve says, taking the bottle from him. “For watching them today, too.” 

“No problem. I love spending time with them, you know that,” Bruce smiles. “It’s relaxing, watching them play together. It’s really no trouble.” 

“Then let us know anytime you want to play. They love being around you, even if you do spoil them.” Steve responds with a wink, before settling Tony into a more comfortable position. Clint watches as Tony is lulled to sleep, before turning his attention back to the screen. He finishes his own juice, before passing it to his Daddy and reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch. 

“Bruce?” Clint calls, after trying (and failing) to find the perfect position. 

“Yea little man?” 

“Come cuddle?” Clint lifts the edge of his blanket, invitingly. 

Bruce’s eyes soften, “I’d love to.” He makes his way over to the couch, settling at Clint’s feet before pulling the blanket over both of them. Clint finally relaxes back into his Daddy, his arm making it’s way around his waist to pull him tight against his side. It’s not long before his eyes start to fall as well, feeling safe and warm and wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr.](http://wheretimeisneverplanned.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (also pov what pov???? I feel like I switched that (and the tense) like 27million times haha)
> 
> comments & kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
